Lost But Never Forgotten
by H.Y.D3292
Summary: Follows after Domyouji's accident. It's been 6yrs and Domyuji barely remebers a thing about Makino. Makino left Japan without telling a soul. What will happen when/if the meet again?
1. Prologue: Death in the Family

**Disclaimer:**Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me. Only this story.

**A/N:** I thought up the idea for this while writing "It Happened On Halloween". I know I should be working on that story but I was bored and felt like posting this up. Hope you like it :D. **This Is JUST a Prologue.**

**Death In The Family:**

It was already midnight by the time she got back to her parents home. The day had gone on longer than she imagined. She never thought that she would be back her again, after the way things had ended so badly before. Her parents had thrown her out and told her to leave and never look back, and that's what she had done.

She had taken what little money she had and had left Japan with a broken heart and a broken home. Her parents had been so cold and callous. She never pictured a human being capable of such emotions. She knew that they would not be pleased with her news but never thought her loving and caring parents would go that far. The memories of that night still gave her nightmares.

She could hide it no longer and confessed everything to her parents. Had told them the she was pregnant. At first they were horrified that there only daughter was to have a child out of wedlock, but soon changed when they learned the identity of the child's father. They knew of her relationship with Domyouji Tsukasa and had always pushed her towards him. They thought now that she was to have his child would force him to marry her without escape.

They had no knowledge of his accident, or his vague recollection of her. She could not imagine such a thing, could not force the man she loved into a marriage he did not want to a woman he could hardly remember. When she told them she wasn't going to tell him of her pregnancy, they told her her only other option was abortion. She never thought that her parents could go that far, especially her mother who the idea had come from. Without even thinking she told them there was no way on earth she would ever have an abortion, and that she was keeping her child. They had fought for what seemed like hours. Late into the night until early dawn, when she walked out of her parent's home never to return again.

In the beginning it had been extremely difficult. She was not sure what to do, she had found herself alone and pregnant. She couldn't bring herself to ask for help from her friends, she the _tough weed_ had to go this alone. She thought that was what was best for this situation. So she went to the airport and bought a one way ticket to where she thought no one would find her.

Trieste,Italy. It wasn't somewhere she had ever been to or heard of. It was on a whim, she had been studying Italy in one of her classes and had chosen there as her destination. It was so utterly random she knew that no one would ever suspect of it. When she had gotten there she had no idea what her next plan was. Although it seemed that luck happened to be one her side.

It had begun to rain soon after she arrived, so she ducked into a little cafe nearby the airport and had noticed they were looking for help. With her can do attitude and positiveness she had gotten the job almost instantly. It was a little hard at first seeing that she did now speak a word of Italian, but with time and patience from the customers she had learned very well.

The cafe owner was a kind elderly woman named Sophia Murasaki who treated Makino like a granddaughter, and having been married to a man of Japanese Orient, she spoke Japanese very well. She had been left the cafe when her husband died, it was there dream to open it up together and she kept it running in his memory. Seeing that she had no where to stay the woman had given Makino a small room in her house.

Things had progressed from there, she had gone to university and worked hard and in the end wound up with a degree in business. Her days of hoping to study and practice law were now over, she had to do what was deemed appropriate for the moments to come. It turns out being friends with a womanizing playboy had it's advantages, as she introduced tea into the cafe. It had instantly become a popular sensation, which caused Sophia sheer joy and she thanked Makino profoundly.

Though she had been banished from her home and forbidden to take claim as a Makino, she had always kept in touch with her brother. They had always formed a special bond which nothing or no one could brake. They had always looked out for one another and where like best friends rather than just siblings. He had managed to keep her informed of the happenings with her family and friends, and how things were progressing.

If she had stayed in Japan she would of brought shame to her parents and her household, and she didn't want any of the sort. This had been something she had done and her family shouldn't have to play part. Though at times she wished that she had someone there by her side. How many times had she cried out for her mother or Yuki her best friend which she loved like a sister. Though in the end she learned to take it all in stride.

For this was not about her anymore. This was about the being that was growing inside of her at that moment. That needed her to be strong to be the strong weed of the past. Somewhere deep inside of her she found the strength to persevere. Not to forget or leave behind, no never the past was with her just as much as the present, but to continue forward. To keep going and to work towards the future.

She had always sent her brother some money when things started going good for her, and had even gone to the point of setting up a bank account for him, so their parents would not find out. Once he had finished high school he had wanted to come and stay with her. So she had found a way to get him a scholarship to a university where she was staying, that being his choice and not knowing she was behind it, her parents never really looked much into it. Makino looked forward to the arrival of her brother with great vigor, and prepared everything to be perfect for the occasion.

But that was six years ago and her parents where now dead. They had died in a terrible car accident. Thankfully she was informed that it was a quick and painless death, in which her parents had not suffered. Even with the events that had taken place years ago they were still her parents, which she cared for and loved deeply. Now it was just her and her brother togther in this world.

He had been affected by it most, where she had not shed a single tear. It wasn't that she didn't care for her parents, or that she was an unfeeling person it was just that she was all cried out. When she first arrived in Italy she found herself crying every night before she went to bed. It was hard for her being in such a foreign place with no friends or family, but it was what had to be done for the sake of her sanity and her unborn child.

* * *

**A/N:**In this story it has been six years since Domyouji's accident in HYD season 2 and he has had little to no progression. This stor came to me while brainstorming for "It happened on Halloween". I also got some ideas from a story I read awhile ago. Fun fact I learned: Murasaki means purple in Japanese :D


	2. Flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story and the characters of my creation:D

A/N: Sorry for the long update but I this story I'm actually writing this story as I go. And I still have to work on my other story as well. Oh and concerning the baby she will be mentioned, but I wanted to leave a little mystery in the last chapter :D

**Chapter One Flashback:**

Tsukushi awoke to find her bed shaking fiercely. Having become used to this morning ritual, she rolled over quietly on her side. Reaching her arms out she quickly grabbed the being causing all the commotion and hugged it closely.

"Mama!" the little girl squealed. "I told ojisan you were awake, but he didn't beweave me." She said hugging her mother back, burying her face in her mothers hair.

"Where is your ojisan hunny?" Tsukiushi asked her daughter while getting out of bed.

"Hes in kitchen making bweakfreast mama." She replied following her mother off the bed.

They walked together, letting their noses guide them to where a wonderful smell was coming from the kitchen.

"Ojisan! Ojisan! See I told you mama was awake!" She said sticking her tongue out at her uncle.

"Makino Sayuri!" Tsukushi said in a stern tone "What have I said about minding your elders, young lady?"

The little girl pouted and answered, "I'm sawri mama." tears beginning to pool around her eyes. She really didn't like when her mother was upset. Least of all when she was the cause.

"Don't say sorry to me, say it to your ojisan." Tsukushi said pulling out a newspaper and began reading it.

"I'm sawri ojisan." Sayuri said giving her uncle a pout.

Susumu looking to see if Tsukushi was paying attention, stuck his tongue out at his niece in the same manner.

"Mama! Mama look!" Sayuri yelled as she tugged on her mothers sleeve.

"What is it Sayuri?" Tsukuhi asked taking her eyes off the paper to look at her daughter.

"Ojisan....never mind mama." Sayuri said as her uncle went back to cooking and her mother read the paper.

Since moving to Italy staying on the current news in Japan had become a daily ritual for Tsukushi. She liked reading it to find out what new things her friends had been up to and how they were doing. She had recently read that her former best friend Matsuoka Yuki was marrying Nishikado Soujiro. To be completely honest though, she never approved of her friend's infatuation, but she always knew in the end her friend would win over Soujiro. Though she knew it mustn't have been easy for her.

She turned the page to look at the business section which was something she did to look for news on Domyouji. She kept every document she read about him and cherished them deeply. No matter how much time has passed she still loved him as if it were the first day, if not more. As she looked across for his name she spotted something in bold letters.

**HEADLINE: World Renowned Domyouji Tsuakasa returns home for F4's Nishikado Soujiro's wedding to Matsuoka Yuuki With **_**Fiance**_**? **

Tsukushi's heart stopped at reading this. Below the headline was a picture of Domyouji standing next to a gorgeous woman, who could be taken for a model. Underneath the photo it read: **(Isn't this just a corporate love match made in heaven!)**Tsukushi sat silent continuing to stare at the photo while tears began forming. This was the man she had loved. The father of her child.

"Mama whats wrong?" Sayuri asked, looking at her mother who had tears in her eyes.

Susumu looked at the paper Tsukushi was gripping onto and quickly intervened. "Come Sayuri, we should get you dressed if you want to go to the park today.

"But mama- "

"Mama's fine hunny, go with Ojisan and I'll be in in a moment to help get you ready OK?" Tsukushi said trying to mask the pain in her voice. She had to be strong for her daughter.

"Okay mama." Sayuri answered in a hushed tone as she took her ojisan's hand and followed her mother's request.

_Thank you._Tsukushi mouthed to her brother as he and her daughter left the room. She was normally very in control of her emotions but being back in Japan changed everything. Even if she was only her for a short time, it still reopned old wounds and brought back all the memories.

She reached up to her neck for her old familiar friend. The Saturn necklace that Domyouji had given her before he left for New York. It had taken them so long not only to realize, but to admit their feelings towards one another. They had promised each to wait for each other until he returned. They wrote and phoned every free moment they had. She would always count down the days until his time over seas was complete.

Writer Thomas Hanes Bayly once said : Absence makes the heart grow fonder. There were those who believed and those who doubted, but she and Domyouji were living, breathing testaments. From the moment he got off to the plane and walked into the airport, one could possibly say they practically inseparable. They spent almost all their time together. Yes they would argue constantly, but they were in love.

They fought every obstacle his mother threw in their way. In the end it look like they had finally won, conquered it all. That was...until it happened. Domyouji's accident, where he fell off the cliff trying to save her brother. From the moment it happened nothing was ever the same.

They had rushed him to the rushed him to the hospital and waited to see his about his condition. When he awoke everything seemed perfectly natural. Then he looked at her. His stare was so cold and distant it gave her chills. "Who the hell is she?!" he yelled out to the F3 standing in the room. He then turned his stare to Soujiro "HEY! I know you're taste run along the lines of easytypes, but don't you think _this_-" he said pointing to her "- is a little low even for you!"

He shot her another icy glare. "Don't you think you should keep up _our_ reputation!"

Akira tried to stifle a laugh and Soujiro's mouth just dropped in shock. "Are you serious!" Soujiro said still in shock over Domyouji's words.

"Could you tell it to LEAVE! I do NOT feel comfortable around commoners!" he said looking angrily at Soujiro once more.

It was to much, she couldn't stay in this room any longer. Part of her wanted to strangle him right then and there for what he just said, another part felt like the walls were closing in on her. She couldn't be here anymore she had to leave. She turned around to walk out, but suddenly felt something take hold of her. She looked back and noticed that Rui had taken firm hold of her and willing her to stay. "Makino" he said turning to look at Domyouji. Makino ungracefully yanked her hand from his grasp and stormed out of the room.

The doctor had called it selective amnesia. But why! Why was she the only one he couldn't remember. She tried, really she did. She and everyone else tried to get him to remember, but it seemed like nothing worked. She did everything far of punching him in the face as she had the first time they met. Then she got the news.

She thought it was nothing more than stress, or maybe she had eaten something that didn't sit right. She would not let herself think of the other alternative. Then one day when she was out with Yuuki, she had almost passed out. The next day she went to see the doctor and her fears were confirmed. She was indeed pregnant.

That's when it didn't matter about her anymore, only about the little life that was growing inside her. She was going to tell him. She didn't know how but she was going to find away. Try harder to make him remember. She just had to, not for her sake but for their unborn baby.

She was on her way to see him, when she noticed him outside with another woman. Tsukushi had seen her around the hospital several times before. She was beautiful, and clearly came from a better off family than Tsukushi's. They were taking and Domyouji seemed relaxed, almost at peace in her presence. Not the way he acted whenever she was around, and it killed her. How in the world could she compete over a man who could not even remember her.

How could she tell him that she was going to have his child. His doctor had said it could be months, maybe years until he got his memory back. She couldn't think of any possible way to deal with another rejection. This time it wouldn't be only her he rejected but their child as well. So she decided, decided to have this baby on her own no matter what it took.

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

A/N: Mi life is going out of control and I'm still trying to see where my other story is going, but I will try at least weekly updates :D. Read and Review please


	3. Dirty

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing D:

**A/N:** Someone once told me if I don't know where to start just write what comes to me and the rest will follow. Thank you Ruby :)

**Chapter Three: Dirty:**

Tsukushi walked out of the tea shop back towards where she had left her daughter and brother. When she got to the swings there was no one to be found. She began to look around and found no signs of either her brother or daughter. She began to get anxious, seeing as she could find them nowhere. After ten minutes passed, she decided to go back to the tea shop to see if they went there in search of her. Once she got there Tsukushi was stunned beyond belief.

She quickly turned around and ran behind a small tree beside her. She could not believe her eyes. The love of her life, Domyouji Tsukasa. She knew how Domyouji loathed ''commoner" places as he put it, and the quaint little tea shop was anything but high class. Of all the places in Japan, less than a mere few feet away from her, was standing the least person she would expect to see with her _daughter?_

She turned around, trying to recollect her thoughts. She knew she had to go inside to get her daughter, but first she had to regain herself from the shock. Suddenly she felt a slight tugging on her sleeve and her heart almost jumped out of her chest from. She turned around to notice Sayuri, hands covered in dirt, and crying. She bent down to pick up her daughter and hugged her tightly.

Sayuri stopped crying and shouted out "Mama, your hugging me to tight! I can't bweathe."

Tsukushi put her daughter back down on the ground. "I'm sorry baby; tell mama why you were crying? She asked her daughter, as she took hold of her messy hand. Her first thought was to take her daughter and run, but she knew in doing that she would scare Sayuri, and she couldn't have that.

"Because I got lost and couldn't fwind you mama." The little girl stated.

"Sayuri honey, where's your ojisan?" Tsukushi asked worriedly. Knowing that Susumu would never purposely let Sayuri out of his sight. He had fallen in love with the little girl from the moment he meet her, and had vowed always to protect her and keep her safe.

"He told me to go talk to the octopruss man because he looked angry, and he thought I could cheer him up. But when I went to talk to him, he said he wanted to talk to my mama and daddy because they shouldn't wet wittle kids talk to stwangers." Sayuri said innocently wiping the tears away. "But I'm not a wittle girl right mama, I'm a big girl?"

Tsukushi could not believe her ears. Susumu had just left Sayuri with some stranger. That was not the brother she knew. What on earth was he thinking leaving her baby like that? Tsukushi could already envision strangling her brother in her mind, and couldn't wait to get her hands on him. She was still in a daze when she felt her daughter tugging on her sleeve once again.

"Mama! Tell mister octopruss I'm a big girl, he doesn't bewieve me." Her daughter said yanking her hand.

"So you're the irresponsible parent who would just let their child wander off, up to some stranger?" The voice said from behind her.

Tsukushi could not turn around; it was though she was frozen solid. Everything around her seemed to come as if in echo's. This could not possibly be happening, she thought. It was supposed to be simple, burry her parents, get there affairs into order, and return to Italy. No one was even supposed to know she was here especially not the mother of a child. Let alone the father of said child.

"Obviously, look at how incompetent you are." Domyouji said as he began to get annoyed. The woman had let her daughter wander off alone, and couldn't even have the nerve to turn around and face him. What kind of mother was she, he knew no one could surpass his mother, but still this woman had some nerve.

Tsukushi finally turned around and smacked Domyouji across the face as hard as her anger would permit her. How dare he come and call her an unfit mother. He had no idea who she was, or what kind of mother she was. "Who do you think you are, and how dare you make such comments?" She yelled outraged. "I am a good mother!" She fought.

As she turned around, Domyouji got a better look at her. She looked familiar, as if he had seen her before. Though he could not place her. The annoyance inside him was starting to build into anger. He put his hand up to his face to rub his now bright red cheek. How dare this woman touch him, let alone strike his face. "Do you know what the hell you just did?" He shrieked. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Oohh Mister Octopruss said a bad word!" Sayuri shouted.

Tsukushi kneeled down to her down and picked her up her daughter in her arms."I don't care who you are!" Tsukushi yelled. "You have no right to make such an untrue comment!" She bellowed. She turned around and walked away as fast as she could, not looking back.

Domyouji sat in his office, of the Domyouji enterprises building as he thought back on today's events. He put his hand up to his face where the "_psycho woman_" as he had dubbed her, had slapped him, he could still feel the sting. A part of him still felt as though he recognized her from somewhere.

He could not tell why this was bothering him so much, the _psycho woman_ bared no importance to him. So why could he not get her out of his mind. And then it struck him. Of course he had seen her before. It was the same woman who was constantly around his hospital room after he had is accident, Rui's girl.

It had been six years since his accident, and the doctor had told him there were still some things he could not remember clearly. Selective amnesia, they called it. He could still remember his friends, and his sister, and that he was heir to the Domyouji empire, so what could there be that he was forgetting? If he had to choose he would have picked that witch of a mother he had. She still to this day, even though he was now in charge made his life hell, working behind the scenes.

His friends tried to help him remember. They told him it was important for him to, but nothing worked. Then he met Umi at the hospital, she showed him that it was easier to forget. That he did not need to rack his brains to try and remember something impossible. She told him maybe there was a reason his mind was blocking these things out, maybe they were trying to protect him from going through it again. And he believed her. He believed everything she told him, which was one of the worst mistakes he ever made. But he didn't want to think about that now.

He closed his eyes as he let his mind drift back to _psycho woman_. He hadn't seen her since his accident, when she left his room with Rui. He'd assumed they had broken up, since he hadn't seen her since. The rest of the F4 never talked about her, after he told them not to in his presence. Now she resurfaced, and with a daughter?

The little girl had captured his attention, odd considering how much he couldn't stand children. They were whiny, spoiled, and dirty. But when the little girl walked up to him, he couldn't help but like her. She was not like any of the other children he had ever come into contact with. She reminded him a lot of his older sister when she was younger, bossy and loud.

She was upset because she could not find her mother . She was messy and covered in dirt, but she grabbed a hold of his hand, and would not let go. She said that her mother had gone to buy tea in the tea shop, but that she had not come back. So Domyouji struck with strange concern over this little girl, and outrage towards her incompetent mother, they set off to find her.

"Wait!" he shouted aloud to his empty office. Why on earth did he care so much. That little girl was nothing of his, and neither was her mother so why was he thinking about them so much. How was it that he could not take his mind off them. What on earth was going on with him, he thought as he pulled out a folder and tried to bury himself in his mountain of work.

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, sorry for the _EXTRA_ long update. Please continue to read the story, and please love the chapter. I'm not sure about the ending so please let me know your thoughts. Reviews would be loved, thank you :)

**P/S:** Just something to think about: Even though something is lost does not mean it is forgotten :)


	4. Going Back

Lost Butt Never Foregotten Chapter Four:

Arigato, Ayaka-san." Yuuki said as she bowed her head in respect to the wedding planner.

"Do not worry Matsuoka-san, everything will be perfect." The wedding planner said assuringly.

"I have complete faith in you Ayaka-san. I know I have nothing to worry about." Yuuki replied with a bright smile on her face.

"Now, I will see you at our next appointment two weeks from today."

"Yes." Yuuki answered as she bowed once more in respect before leaving. Once out of the room, she glanced down at wrist to her watch. It was already noon, and she still had a ton of meetings with the wedding vendors.

Yuuki was still in awe at the whole situation. She couldn't believe that she was getting married to the man of her dreams. The one whom she's loved for years, and the man who loves her. It may not have started off as so, but Soujiro really does love her.

After Tuskushi's dissapearance and Domyouji still not regaining his memory, she, Akira, Rui and Soujiro spent alot of time together trying to pinpoint Tsukushi's location. And then slowly he started showing up everywhere. Leaving her flowers, chocolates, and asking her out on dates.

One day Yuuki was tired of trying to guess what game he was playing at now, and decided to confront him. Ask him why, why he was doing this. Did he think it was funny breaking her heart and toying with her.

He told her he had had a dream where he was chasing after her and then she suddenly dissapeared. He spent what felt like hours searching for her, but yet she was no where to be found. The feeling he had when he awoke was indescribable. He then started to think of what it would be like without seeing her every day. Without having her constantly in his life. That's when he realized that he wanted her permanently in his life and that he never wanted to lose her.

At first she was cautious. No matter how much she loved him iit took sometime for her to believe and trust him. But in the end he proved himself true, and now they were to be married.

Though not everything were as perfect as it would seem. She was still missing her best friend, her maid of honor, without Tsukushi her happiness did not feel complete. Soujiroh had hired a private investagator to help her find Tsukushi, but he had come up with little. It was as if she had completly ceased to exist!

Yuuki's phone began to ring, wrenching her from her thoughts. She shuffled around in her bag until she found it. Upon seeing the numbers her eyes grew in shock and her palms began to moisten.

"Moshi moshi." Yuuki said nervously to the caller on the other line.

* * *

Tsukushi was angry, no, angry was an understatment. She was outraged. She tip-toed out of her daughter's room and quietly shut the door behind her. She stalked off into the kitchen where she had left Susumu waiting for her.

"How dare you?" She whispered in an angry tone, giving Susumu a deadly glare.

Susumu knew that what he did wasn't the best way of doing things, and that it would make his sister angry. But he also knew his niece needed to know her father and he her. And he knew under the circumstances, Tsukushi would never let that happen. "It had to be done Tsukushi, you and I both know that.

"No!" Tsukushi shouted, instantly regreting it, remembering her daughter was in the next room. "All I know is that you had no right! You left my daughter alone with a compelete stranger." She whispered bitterly.

"Domyouji-san is not a stranger oneesan he's her father." Susumu stated simply before walking out of the house. He knew that in doing so he would only make his sister angrier, but he was wishing for the oppisite. Praying for it , that in the time alone she owuld calm down and realize he was right.

Part of Tsukushi knew that Susumu made a valid point. But what good would it do for the truth to come to light? Domyouji still had amnesia and Kaede would never accept her or Sayuri, Tsukushi knew that all to well and she'd be damned if she'd make her daughter go through that like she had to. No, no, no! Things were best left just as they were. She couldn't risk anything happening to her daughter.

She had come back to Tokyo to bury her parents and now that that was taken care of it was time to return to Italy. She had to keep Sayuri as far away from Japan as possible. She knew exactly what it was she had to do. She walked into her bedroom and searched through her old papers for a number she thought she would never have to use again.

She opened the door to make sure Susumu had not returned and then continued to pull out her cell phone.

* * *

The clock read two in the morning. Domyouji was exhausted to say the least. He had just come back from a late bussiness meeting with a group of investors. He hated dealing with first time investors, they always worried about the most miniscule problems. All he wanted to do was shower and sleep. Tommorow he was required to present himself at his "mother's" and discuss the business merger that was to take place after his wedding to Amber.

He didn't even want to be married, this was all his mother's idea of expanding _Domyouji Corp_. As if they weren't already a world famous company. Everyone either feared the name, or wanted to do bussiness with them. He didn't see the point of getting married, yet there was no reasoning with crazy witch of a mother.

Domyouji opened the door to the shower stall and stepped in; letting the hot water rain over him. He was **exhausted**. His life was not an easy one, but it was the life he had to lead.

He stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off. He then began to sort through the mail left on his desk. He came along one in a white envelope adressed personally to him by the Nishikado family. Soujiroh's wedding invitation most likely he presumed. Domyouji could still not believe that Soujiroh was marrying a commenor, or that his parents had approved at that.

After sorting through the mail, he finally laid his head down on his pillow ready for bed. Falling fast asleep shortly after.

"Why is she so late? I told her to be here at noon. I know she's coming, who would dare to me, Domyouji Tsukusa up?" Domyouji said to himself while he wated outside the Ebisu Garden Place. It was begining to get dark out, and Domyouji could see storm clouds forming closer and closer.

Suddenly the rain began to fall on him, heavy and hard. Domyouji was instantly soaked from head to toe. He was freezing and began shivering. "Where the hell was she!" He thought to himself as he sat down and began to rock himself back and forth, trying to warm himself up a bit.

Domyouji jerked himself awake as if he was having a nightmare. His body was freezing cold and he had a bead of sweat lining his forehead. This was the second time he's had this dream. The first was right after he was released from the hospital. What the hell did they mean, and who the hell was the was the mystery woman he had been waiting for? And why was she stupid enough to keep him waiting...

* * *

A/N: I'm not exactly sure how long it's been since my last real update, and I'm honestly sorry about that. It seems my life has gotten away from me. I recently began working and now I feel like that's all I do. Although I hope after this quick update I will updating my stories more frequently. Please read, review and enjoy.


End file.
